Crystals of dragon aura
by Shadowsong22Orube
Summary: When Sprx gives Nova her birthday gift a legend is revieled...and Nova wants to research it. On cold ice planet they find the dragon girl and SK...what is he doing here? Corrected few errors. Review would be nice
1. Perfect gift

Chapter one: Perfect gift

Rain. I'm wondering why is always raining when someone is already late for something very important? I don't know. But Sprx hated the rain at this moment. It was Nova's birthday and he found the perfect gift last week. This time she won't fake that she like it. She'll love it! If he could say that he loved her…instead of being such a jerk. But he was created that way. And from first time he saw Nova he knew that love exist. That explained why he's been such a jerk all the time. Because all the time Nova was near. But this time he'll be like before he saw her. He was hiding the small package under coat that he wore. He was already late…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Thanks Otto.'' She smiled. It was the thought it matter. Of course Otto's thoughts were never expressed on best way. He gave her a gun. Make up gun if she's more exact. She looked like a clown. That made everybody laugh, even she laughed. Gibson gave her a present before Otto. It was a small music box for jewelry. It played her favorite melody.  
''Here. Open mine.'' Chiro said. It was a small box, which had a big tie.  
''Antauri and I bought it together.'' She finally ripped that paper around it.  
''And I guess you wrapped it?''  
''Yeah, how did you know?'' Nova rolled her eyes, but the gift was beautiful. It was a golden necklace with team logo as a pendant.  
''Be glad that I talked over Antauri. He was trying to buy simple pendant with some wisdom on it…''  
''Nice word can find a nice place.'' Now Chiro rolled his eyes. They laughed.  
''Meanwhile where is Sprx? If he thinks I'm going to forgive him this…this words will found much quicker way to his ears…'' she angrily said. In that second Sprx literally broke in…and because of quick running he had a minor meeting with a wall. Nova smiled. Everybody was sending each other an eye. They all knew there was something between them, but instead of showing it, they rather spend time in fight. It was a game for them.

''You better have a good explanation Sprx.'' Said Nova.  
''Yeah I do Nova. Why? Did you miss me?'' again the jerk act.  
''But before everybody starts to yell on me…please be silent as I open the gift.''  
''Shouldn't I open it? Since I'm the birthday…'' It was useless. Sprx took out dark brown box with golden lock.  
''I'll stole Gibson's music box for few seconds.'' He simply said and unlocked the box. In blue satin was a beautiful crystal that was reflecting colors. And it didn't stop changing the colors. It took Nova's breath. Sprx smiled. Then he opened for a second music box. Few tones came out, and then he closed it. Nothing. Nova wanted to say something, but…the crystal started to play it's own melody and color of it was blue…it was a sad, but most beautiful melody and everybody heard the high crystal-clear tone of crystal…it reminded them on mix of flute and whisper of a voice. Sprx closed the box and gave it to Nova.

''This is crystal of dragon aura. For each word there is a meaning. The crystal reflects the meaning of it. Blue for sadness, yellow for jealousy, sunny yellow for friendship…'' Sprx tried to explain but Nova hugged him, all in a bliss.  
''You gave me the best birthday present ever Sprx.'' She smirked. Sprx hugged her back.  
''Crystal of Borealis 3…I thought it was a legend.'' Said Nova.  
''Would you mind sharing us that legend?'' said Sprx. Nova rolled her eyes. How could he bought her such a gift but yet not know what the gift exactly was? Still she told the story.

''There is a legend that on Borealis 3 are 3 crystals, that's why the planet has number 3. One crystal for feelings, one for desire and one is on dragon-girl head. That crystal contains both scents of the other 2 crystals…and it keeps alive the dragon girl. It's some kind of eternal life. They say that in that crystal is also a real dragon aura and the one who carry it, gets all dragon powers. But since today it was more a legend and no one wanted to research it. The planet knows one season: winter. Coldness is so strong that no one can live, and son is blue, still you can see all the colors. They say that caves are those that are worth of losing life.''

''Nova, each legend contains truth.'' Said Antauri

'' What about if me, Sprx and Chiro would go and research it?'' Nova suggested.  
''What? In coldness where you can lose your life? Remember Nova, you hate cold.'' Chiro pointed out.  
''Dragons were wise creatures. If this dragon girl is elemental dragon of fire…she could help you to get solution for your problem…'' said Gibson which realized why she wants go there.

''Seems like you WANT this.'' Sprx mocked.  
''Actually I do. Bone bag haven't show up for a while and…I know I have to do it. It's like there is someone calling me.''  
'' In two days you may go, IF Skeleton king doesn't attack.'' Antauri said.  
''Agreed.'' Nova quickly took the chance.

''And we are again not asked.'' Mumbled Sprx. Chiro didn't complain a lot. He joust said:  
''C'mon it's her birthday. Maybe you'll want something similar and you will drag her in.''  
Sprx sighed. What a monkey doesn't do for his love….


	2. Inpatient whisper

Chapter 2: Inpatient whisper

Nova never liked waiting. She was more a person of action not a person of words…all do, she liked when someone talked to her nicely. And right now, she wasn't in a ''nice talk''. Gibson asked Nova for crystal too analyzes it.  
''NO! Gibson, this crystal is very sensitive. If the melody and a feeling are too strong…it can break!''  
''Please Nova…if I found out how the crystal responds on''  
''NO!'' She was mad. First of all: she was cranky because of waiting. She was then angry because Sprx tried the-talk-where-he-can-stay. And now there was a possibility that her crystal could break.  
''What if you're with me, for time of research and if you feel any danger or you hunch that the crystal can break…then you can simply took it back.'' Suggested Gibson. Nova calmed herself.  
''Fine, but if you break it….'' She threatened him. And Gibson didn't want to know what follows after it. And this was a unique crystal, so he could be in her mercy if he breaks it…of course she wouldn't forgive him…who knows what would she did to him! So, when she gave him the box and he took crystal out…he was careful when he looked it under microscope. But the weirdest was what he saw. Because of it he feel on his back.

''Nova you should see this…it's seems like the crystal is the aura…not that it has the aura in it.''

''Perhaps…if is an essence of crystals on girl's head…then the essences of her is in crystals too…'' Gibson started to think out laud. Nova pushed him and took a look. She saw a girl with red and long, straight hair…the creepiest was when she turned around. Her skin wasn't human. She looked like human, but…her skin was cover with scales, which were blue with sub tone of purple. Her hazel eyes were looking straight to her. She smiled with her strait, yet big lips. Then she took a deep breath and vomit blue-white fire. Nova smiled back. Then something happened that shouldn't. She could hear her…but the voice was only in her head.

''_Ah, Nova the fighter…it's always a pleasure to see fearless warrior…'' _The girl was a bit hissing.  
''How?'' she tried to ask her but the girl answered on question before she finished it.  
''_You can hear me? Sssimple…Crysstal reflectss feelingsss…and I have the dessire cryssstal. And right now my desssire was to talk with you…''_  
''Could you help''  
''_You? Perhapsss…I'm the ''dragon girl''. But my real name is Sheila. I'll sssearch you at the planet…ssstill I need something in return. Dragonss were wise and not sstupid. I won't do ssame msistake asss I did before…'' _Sheila closed her eyes for a moment. It freaked out Nova. Her right side of face was suddenly covered with something black the girl laughed and wiped with hand the black liquid.  
_''And before you asssk …it doesssn't hurt me. It hurtsss only the one that did this to me. That ssskelly…'_' For a second there was only hissing. If Nova could understand her, she would learn some new nasty words.  
''_Will have a nice memory on me. And there are more typesss of crystalss than three…I'll explain to you when you come…''_ The girl laughed and winked Nova. Then her image disappeared and microstructure of crystal showed up. Crystal didn't show colors and it didn't sang for the time of conversation. But soon as Gibson started to talk…

''Did you saw that dragon girl!''? Gibson was excited. Crystal was now red-orange and it was singing song of happiness…and pleasure to life.  
''Her name is Sheila.'' Nova replied and put crystal in box.  
''How do you know that?''  
''Simply. She told me.'' Gibson's mouth was wide open. He couldn't get it…but Nova did. She went to Antauri to ask him if they may leave tomorrow…

''WHAT? DID YOU SAY BLACK?'' Antauri overreacted, but not without reason.  
''Yes, I said black. Why did you freaked out? It's nothing like you to do that…accept if there is Chiro involved.'' Antauri sighed. Then he looked straight to her eyes.  
''Sheila…was once my friend...'' he quietly said. For a moment he stopped then continued.  
''Master Zan wanted to help her…to control her dangerous side…the dragon side…he succeeded. But when Sheila's father died…she started to fall apart…literally.''  
''How?''  
''Her father was a pure ice dragon. Her mother was a half fire dragon and half human. Sheila's DNA was because of that very unstable. Her father was keeping her alive with his own blood. Her mother died long ago. She had to get crystals to keep herself alive. But she told me something before she left…I'll show you.'' He touched her head and translate her his memory.

_Flashback_

''_Will you come back to complete your training?'' Antauri asked her. Sheila turned her back to him. She was in pain again. For a moment there was blue dragon with fire mane and then human Sheila. Then she was half-half again. Antauri was worried._

''_I'm ssorry. But you will never gonna sssee me again…and if you do…that meansss that…'' Sheila didn't finished her sentence but she was on knees and hugging Antauri._

''_I'm really gonna misss you…you ssshowed me how to feel…you did ssso much for me, you wasss and you will be my bessst friend…until I'll have to decide.''_

''_Decide what?''_

''_No one can ssstay a part fire a part ice and human at sssame time. Half-half yes…but if my mom wouldn't be half fire…or my father wouldn't be ice…then I wouldn't have to decide…what I want to be…I need to give up one of my partsss of what I am….If I become human…I'll be alive, with posssssibility to come back…. But if I become dragon…I'll live but I won't remember…and only thing, which will be known to me it, will be pure pain and hate, but yet I could enjoy in new life. I wisssh you that you will never have to decide between your life and life of othersss…becaussse everyone with that decision decide to sssave those that they love.'' She gently kissed him on cheek with her cold lips and walked away…and he never saw her again…he only remembered that her kiss was for her pain…because she was bleeding inside…and her blood was…black.''_

Nova gulped.

''You should come with us…'' she said. Antauri smiled. He gave a sign of refusal.  
''She knew what she was talking. She doesn't want to see me again…it would hurt her…and  
me, when we would have to say goodbye…again.''  
''I understand.''  
''Tell others to get ready. We're leaving this moment, because it will take only an hour to get there.'' Nova was at doors when Antauri touched her and gently said.  
''Tell her, that she was right…about the decision.'' Then Nova went out of his room and Antauri returned to his meditation. His opposite side was Sprx. He tried to talk her over.

''Please, leave me here…at warm!''

''You're such a baby Sprx. I'm not complaining. All we need are warm jackets and clothes so get ready and take only things which you NEED…'' She was pointing on mountain of backpack on his bed…and none of them was completely closed.

''And I suppose to be the one who doesn't want to go on cold place…'' she mumbled as she walked out of Chiro's room. They both wanted to stay. She sighed.  
''I hope that the part about coldness is really only a legend.'' Of course her hopes crashed when they saw the planet. It was white, with a bit of ice blue color. Nova already felt the cold; and the question was…how long will she last there?


	3. Snowslide burden

Chapter 3: Snowslide burden

''Are you shore that you're not coming?'' Nova asked Antauri. He sighed and looked to floor of Super Robot. Nova couldn't force him to go with her. Gibson gave them the final instructions.  
'' Remember, if you'll get in troubles call us. Super robot will be in orbit, cause''  
''Otherwise it'll become ice Popsicle.'' Otto finished.  
''This is one way to say it. Don't forget that avalanche can quickly happen and it's better to be quiet. '' Said Gibson.  
''Ice Popsicle.'' Otto replied. Everybody accept Gibson smiled on that.  
''Nova, don't forget to tell her.'' Antauri whispered before they left. Super Robot flew into the orbit and our three characters…well they were on the planet.

Nova, Chiro and Sprx were dressed in most warm clothes and boots, which they had. Still Nova was cold and she didn't want to admit that.  
''Just a question. Where are we suppose to start?'' asked Chiro.  
''Emm…we'll walk for now to that direction. Sheila should came soon.'' Pointed out Nova.  
''So basically we don't know where we're going…'' mumbled Sprx. After half hour of silence, Chiro asked Nova.  
''How does Sheila looks like? Joust that we know…if SK is here then I don't want to get in trap…'' he whispered.  
''She's tall, red straight hair, hazel eyes and her scales are blue with sub tone of purple. And she has the desire crystal as necklace.''  
''Why is the desire crystal so important?'' Sprx included in conversation.  
''I mean, if shows only desires then''  
''It makes desires come true too.'' Nova quietly answered. She was cold, thought she had more clothes then the boys. Sprx was about to sneeze, when someone covered his mouth.

''Ssshh. You talk sssso laud that anybody can hear you.'' The person whispered. Person wore leather pants and a cloak, which covered most of the body. Person also had a mask.  
''Are you'' asked Nova, meanwhile Sprx was talking to her hand. Mumbling.  
''Yesss.'' She left Sprx, which sneezed a second after. They all freeze. Sheila slowly said:  
''Ssstart…running.'' And they ran. Soon a snowslide was behind them.  
''We need to find a safe place!'' Chiro yelled. Sprx wanted to say something but Sheila commanded something unusual.  
''Nova, Ssssprx hold my legssss, Chiro give me your hand as ssssoon as I drop my cloak.'' Sprx and Nova didn't hesitate, thought Chiro looked at her as she is going to do something really weird. Sheila quickly threw off her cloak and her body showed up. She wore a shirt, without sleeves and at back was a low neck, cause of her wings. Chiro didn't have time to gave her his hand, because she grabbed it.  
''I think I'm in love'' Sprx said. Nova would punch him, but she was freezing. Sheila ran a few steps and flew near the ground. They were faster then snowslide. She turned left, into a cave and skipped off all three.  
''This is a death trap! Why did you…'' Sprx couldn't finish. Cause snowslide was in front of cave, trying to get in. Sheila stretch out her arm and snow stopped. Joust an inch and it would touch her hand. Everybody was breathing deeply accept Sheila.

''You were ssaying Sprx?'' then she saw Nova. She was half frozen.  
''I'm ssorry Nova…'' Scylla opologized then she went to her and touched her face.  
''Cle'nss eson '' Sheila whispered. For a moment, there was blue fire on her hand. Then the fire surrounded Nova and gone. Sheila started to walk. Her wings compose.  
''We're not ssafe here. We musst go in my cave.'' She said. Sprx helped Nova to stand up. He touched her cheek. She was warm.  
''How did she…?'' Nova asked.  
''I have no idea.'' He simply said.  
''Well, are you coming or not?'' said Chiro, who was behind Sheila. They didn't walk for long, when they came in next cave. Everything was from ice, still warm. Crystal clear water source was there. Nova drank some of it. It was a bit cold; still she never tasted something so clear. The light reflected and colors of rainbow danced on icy walls.  
''Make yourssself comfort.'' Sheila said.  
''How did you..?''  
''oh that with Nova Chiro? You have Power of Primate…I have power of ice…and a bit of fire. I woke up her fire, which will warm her up in cold nightsss where ordinary fire wouldn't be enough…''  
''My fire?'' Nova asked.  
''Yesss. Everyone hass one…yourss isss sstrong, and sssstil asssleep.''  
''Oh, I almost forgot. You were right…about decisions.'' Sheila smiled. She still had the mask on. She carefully removed it. Chiro couldn't find words, meanwhile Sprx and Nova screamed. Sheila's scales on face were darker and some were missing, and her eyes…now she saw that her eyes weren't colored hazel. They were almost white. A tear slipped on Nova's face. Sheila was…. **blind!**  
''I know I was right…but the price is high…how is Antauri?'' for first time they heard a sentence in which Sheila didn't hiss. Chiro spoke the first.  
''He's silver now…what happened to you?''  
'' Skeleton came. But don't worry…I do not need maps or eyes. Landscape guides me. One more reason why I can't leave this planet. Antauri…sliver? I'm glad that he didn't pay the price which is normally…. death'' Sheila said is as it wasn't nothing. Nova thought that she had made similar decision too and she wasn't far from truth.  
''Why did you stop hissing? Why can't you leave? And why don't you have your crystal on your'' started Sprx to ask questions.  
'I can't leave because of blindness…and because the crystal is now a part of my precious…''  
''What is.''? Chiro wanted to ask  
''It's who actually. It doesn't matter, joust if something happen to me; take it. Take care of it.'' Answered Sheila.  
''And I thought that I was pessimistic.'' whispered Sprx to Nova. He elbow him.  
''I called you…because soon I'll have to decide. It has already begun. And I already choose. That's why Skelly could hurt me. Nova I ask you a favor.''  
''What?''

''Remember what I said about crystals? Not only three? Each is unique but there are not the only ones. There are other dragon aura crystals…and precious contains them. Because when I was listening to the song of ice and fire I heard her future. The crystals are what the Skelly is after. And because of my decision I won't be here to protech precious….I want you to take my precious somewhere safe…where Skelly wouldn't get it!'' Sheila was on endge of tears. She was desperate...


End file.
